The present application is a continuation of International Application No. PCT/SE2004/001455, filed Oct. 12, 2004, which claims priority to SE 0302757-0, filed Oct. 17, 2003, both of which are incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to a method and an arrangement for quickly and easily mounting a wheel cap on a vehicle, the vehicle having rims with exposed fasteners for fastening the rim to a wheel hub.
There are nowadays many different ways of fastening wheel caps to rims for vehicles, such as trucks and buses, having exposed fasteners for fastening rims.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,750, for example, shows a fastening in which a wheel cap is fastened directly or indirectly to a rim at least together with an annular disc having openings for the wheel nuts. The wheel cap is here screwed securely into the disc. A disadvantage with this design is that the wheel cap cannot be removed without tools, and that it only provides a limited protection against external influences.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,440 shows a fastening in which a clamping ring is fitted to existing holes in the rim, it in turn being possible to screw the wheel cap securely to the clamping ring. This solution also requires tools for removing the wheel cap. Furthermore, it does not afford any protection against external influences.
The problems with these known fastenings are therefore that they cannot be removed quickly, since they require tools for detachment, and that they afford scant protection, if any, either for the surroundings or for wheel bolts or wheel nuts. The problems described above are resolved by a wheel cap fastening according to the invention.
It is desirable to provide an arrangement for quick and easy mounting of a wheel cap on a vehicle.
According to an aspect of the invention, a method is provided for mounting a wheel cap on a vehicle, the vehicle having rims with exposed fasteners for fastening to a wheel hub. The method comprises mounting of a holder by means of the rim fasteners, the holder having a first surface for resting against the rim, and mounting of the wheel cap on the holder, the holder having a second surface lying substantially parallel to and at a distance from the first surface.
The holder can be mounted in that fasteners of the rims interact with openings in the first surface of the holder. It is possible to have all rim fasteners interact with a corresponding number of openings in the first surface of the holder, but the holder may also be mounted by means of a smaller number of fasteners, such as at least three fasteners.
The wheel cap is mounted in that a number of fasteners arranged on the inner side of the wheel cap interact with openings on the second surface of the holder. Here the wheel cap fasteners can interact with at least two openings in the second surface of the holder, the number of openings corresponding to the number of rim fasteners. By making the number of openings in the second surface correspond to the number of rim fasteners it is possible to get to tighten and release these fasteners though the openings in the second surface.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, an arrangement for mounting a wheel cap on a vehicle is provided. The arrangement comprises a rim mounted on a wheel hub with a number of fasteners, a holder and a wheel cap. The holder may comprise a first surface, which may rest directly or indirectly against the rim and is fastened thereto, and a second surface lying in a plane substantially parallel to and at a distance from the first surface, the wheel cap being fastened to the second surface.
The holder may be formed with a first, inner surface and a second, outer surface, the surfaces having either the same shape or different shapes. The first surface may comprise, for example, a number of separate attachments, the contact surfaces of which against the rim constitute the first surface. Here the second surface may be circular or annular, with suitable inside and outside diameters. Alternatively, the first and second surface may have the same inside and outside diameter respectively and be joined to one another along the periphery of an inner or an outer edge of the respective surface. The holder is located against the outer side of the rim and at least the first, inner surface is therefore parallel to the rim. The second, outer surface is preferably parallel to the first surface but may be somewhat convexly or concavely conical. However, both the first and the second surface are arranged concentrically with the axis of rotation of the wheel. The distance between the first and the second surface is somewhat greater than the extent to which the wheel bolts or the wheel nuts protrude axially from the outer surface of the rim. The holder can thereby both protect persons and objects in the surroundings from the otherwise protruding wheel bolts, and protect the wheel bolts or nuts against damage caused by external influences. The outer part of the holder must also be designed to withstand forces acting parallel to the second surface, for example if the driver should use the holder as a step when the vehicle is parked in tight spaces.
The holder may be provided with openings in the first surface of the holder, the openings interacting with at least three fasteners of the rims. All rim fasteners can therefore be fitted in a corresponding number of openings in the first surface of the holder.
The wheel cap may be provided with a number of fasteners, which are preferably detachably secured in openings in the second surface of the holder. The fasteners interact with at least two openings in the second surface of the holder, the openings corresponding to the number of rim fasteners as specified above. Alternatively, the wheel cap may be fastened to a radially inner or outer edge of the second surface of the holder. The wheel cap fasteners suitably comprise snap couplings, such as clips or similar arrangements that permit rapid detachment of the wheel cap. An advantage with clips is that the fastening is less susceptible to damage and out-of- roundness of the outer surface. The fasteners may naturally also be fastened to the second surface of the holder for detachable fastening in openings in the inner surface of the wheel cap. The diameter of the wheel cap may be selected between a minimum diameter largely corresponding to the diameter of the second surface of the holder and a maximum diameter largely corresponding to the axially outer diameter of the rim.